


Lie to Me

by lyzeebyrd



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, No Clara, Original Companion - Freeform, Original Planets, Original Species, She's gone, background Eleventh Doctor/River, i swear its better than it sounds, jack loves blondes, the doctor loves a puzzle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyzeebyrd/pseuds/lyzeebyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Imogen Keegan meets dashing Captain Jack Harkness and the Doctor, her life is changed forever. But she has a secret that she has no intention of sharing. What will happen when her secrets start to tear apart the new life she has built for herself? "Don't play games with me. Don't ever think you are capable of that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally on the FanFiction site, but I've officially abandoned that site on principle. I've now edited and revised and will most definitely be finishing this story. 
> 
> Imogen's world is crashing around her, but new friends are about to enter and take her on the adventure of her life.

     _Self pity will get you nowhere_ , she said to herself. _Nowhere at all. Be brave. Greet it as an  old friend._

     Imogen Keegan was dying a slow death. The physicians had left her with no hope. The end could come at any time. They had given her no more than a year. She cried at the news, knowing her fate was sealed. In a year, she would be nothing but a memory, a cold and distant memory. She ended things with Lyle, neglecting to tell him of her impending demise.

     She sat on the bed in her empty room, alone.

     _Take a walk_ , she ordered herself. _A walk will be good for you._

     She laced her boots and opened her bedroom door. Mrs. Kensington, the landlord's wife, stood there, her fist poised to knock on the door.

     "There you are, dearie," the elderly woman smiled sweetly. "Will you be joining us for afternoon tea?"

     "No, thank you, ma'am," Imogen replied. "I'm off to take a stroll through town, if you don't mind."

     "Not at all, dearie," Mrs. Kensington replied. "Enjoy yourself."

     "Thank you, mum," Imogen smiled halfheartedly. She wondered if the other boarders would notice her absence when she died. She doubted it. Imogen had always tended to keep to herself.

     Had she not been brooding, she may have noticed the abnormal mood surrounding her. The small town, usually so cheerful and filled with laughter, was eerily quiet and void of life. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed the shutters drawn tight on every building. But, as she was preoccupied with her thoughts, she did not notice anything out of the ordinary. She strolled solemnly down the abandoned main street.

     _So strange,_ she thought. _Nothing is going to change without me. Everything will continue as it always has. Life will go on. I just won't be here to see it._

     "Get out of the way!" a voice shouted. Something grabbed her arm and pulled her into the nearest alleyway. She felt her back against a wall and a large something pressed against her. Opening her eyes, she saw a man with dark hair and beautiful gray eyes.

     "Are you insane?" he half-whispered frantically.

     "Get off of me," Imogen said evenly.

     "Oh, right," he smiled, seemingly realizing for the first time the intimacy of their position. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

     The man wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. Imogen smirked and retorted, "Oh, you think you're being perfectly charming, don't you?"

     "As a matter of fact, I do," he chuckled, turning to stand against the wall beside her. "Captain Jack Harkness."

     "Captain?" she raised an eyebrow.

     "Jack Harkness," he repeated, nodding.

     Before she could think better of it, she replied, "Imogen Keegan. Now, if you don't mind, good-bye."

     As she made to walk away, Jack grabbed her by the wrist.

    "As a matter of fact, I do mind," he said.

     "Let go of me," Imogen gave him a glare that would have made a lesser man cower. "Now."

     "Feisty," he laughed. "I like it. No. I'm not going to hurt you, but to go back out there would be suicide."

     He pulled two guns out. "Sonic blaster. How good a shot are you?"

     "Are you insane?" she almost shouted. Jack put his hand over her mouth and evenly replied, "There are Cybermen out there. You kill them, or they kill you. So I ask again, how good a shot are you?"

     There was  a sound of metal clunking against cobblestones, and a terrifying metallic voice called out, "You will be upgraded."

     Once the clunking passed, Jack removed his hand from Imogen's mouth.

     "What the hell was that?" Imogen whispered frantically, finally understanding how important it was to keep quiet.

     "Cyberman," Jack repeated. "Stay here. Hide. Don't die."

     The Captain turned to leave the alley, but Imogen stopped him. She said, "Give me the gun."

     "Sonic blaster," he corrected.

     "I don't give a damn what you want to call it," she retorted. "You are _not_ leaving me unarmed against those...those... _things_."

     "Fine," Jack shoved he sonic blaster into her hand. "Don't shoot yourself in the foot."

     "Very funny," she muttered and took the blaster.

     "Be careful, Jenny," he winked and left.

     "My name is _not_ Jenny!" she yelled after him. She crouched down against the wall. Surely Jack would come back for her? She pondered the thought without coming to a conclusion. She didn't know the man, and she couldn't tell if she cared to or not. But there was a real and present danger in the village. _Get your head in the game!_ she scolded herself. _Those...Cybermen I think he called them....will be back any moment. Pay attention!_ She sat like that for several minutes. The mysterious Captain Jack Harkness had not made another appearance, and she didn't know what to think. _Idiot!_ she yelled in her head. _He was playing you! A joke. A stupid joke. I can't believe I fell for that. Cybermen...no such thing...the stupid blaster's a toy...what an elaborate scheme....loser..._ She stood and walked around the corner. This was too much. It was time to go home.

     And then there it was. The _clunking_ was back. "You will be deleted," the metallic voice said. "You are an inferior being. You will be deleted."

     Imogen turned the corner to see a strange man staring down a robot.

     "Not today you don't!" the man laughed. "Do you know why?"

     "You will be deleted!" the robot said louder.

     _God, I hope this thing works,_ she thought. She shouted, "Move!"

     The robot - no, the Cyberman - turned around to face her. The man started to open his mouth as if to say something. Imogen aimed and pulled the trigger. The Cyberman melted in front of her eyes. She ran to the man to see if he was okay.

     His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in shock. "You killed it," he exclaimed accusingly, and then louder, "You killed the Cyberman!"

     "You're welcome," Imogen said. "There are more of those thing mucking about somewhere. You need to get out of here."

     "How would _you_ know that?" he asked.

     "Perhaps I'm just clever," she replied hastily.

     "No," the man said, now almost nose to nose with her. " _I'm_ clever. You...you're....who are you? Who are you working for?"

     "I might ask you the same question," Imogen countered without wavering.

     "Doctor!" Jack came running from the opposite end of the street. "They're leaving! They - "

     He stopped at the sight of Imogen and the man staring one another down. He smiled, "Well, hello there."

     The man barely turned to look at Jack, but he pointed and said, "Stop  it. How many times do I have to tell you, just don't."

     "You have a serious thing about saying hello, you know that?" Jack grinned ear to ear.

     "Well, glad to see everyone's met," Imogen barked, very irritated now. "Who would like to explain what the hell just happened?"

     Jack kept right on laughing, "Jenny - "

     "I _told_ you," Imogen stepped away from the strange man and towards Jack. "My name is most certainly _not_ Jenny."

     "Right then," Jack said. "Jenny, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is Jenny."

     "I swear you're begging me to slap you," she muttered. "My name is Imogen. Imogen Keegan."

     She extended her hand to the man called "The Doctor." He continued to look at her.

     "You just _killed_ a Cyberman," the Doctor said. "You can't run about killing anything that gets in your way."

     "It would have killed you if I'd not intervened," Imogen exclaimed. "What were you trying to do? Talk it down? Reason with it?"

     "That was exactly what I was doing!" he shouted.

     "Unarmed?" she scoffed.

     "That's not how I operate," he glared. "I most definitely do _not_ go around waving guns. No weapons."

     "Yeah?" she scoffed again. "You just let your little friend over here do that bit for you?"

     "Hey!" Jack exclaimed.

     "I do not!" the Doctor said, nose to nose again with Imogen.

     "Not to interrupt or anything," Jack said, still smiling. "But sooner or later, people are going to start coming back outside. Shall we continue this in the TARDIS?"

     "No!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Definitely not! She's not coming with us!"

     "You have to give her credit, Doctor," Jack said. "She's a great runner."

     The Doctor seemed to understand what Jack was implying. He gave an exaggerated sigh, "Fine."

     Imogen and Jack followed the Doctor. She asked Jack, "What does that mean? That I'm a great runner?"

     "All that matters is that he understands," Jack smiled. "It's complicated, but I guess you'll understand soon enough. Besides, he owes me this one."

     The Doctor finally stopped. "What's a police public call box?" she questioned.

     "It's a police telephone box!" the Doctor exclaimed, clearly upset that she didn't understand the significance. "So, here's the question. Are you ready to leave your boring little life and all of these sleepy little people? Are you ready to escape the redundancy that is your life?"

     "You don't know that my life is redundant!" Imogen countered.

     "You're human," he said. "Of course it is."

     Jack opened the door and walked in. The Doctor turned to follow, "All you have to do is walk through these doors. It's your choice."

     He disappeared behind Jack, leaving Imogen alone to ponder. _Come on, what have you got to lose by stepping into a little telephone box?_

     She took a deep breath and stepped in.


	2. A Last Trip Home

     "It's bigger on the inside," Imogen said slowly.

     "I love that part," the Doctor clapped his hands together. "Always bigger on the inside. Well, except that once..."

     "That's...different..." she muttered. "What exactly...."

     "It's the TARDIS," he grinned.

     "Tardis?" she repeated. The word felt funny on her lips.

     "No," the Doctor corrected. "TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

     "It's a time machine?" she asked, flabbergasted. "You have a _time machine?_ "

     "The TARDIS can go anywhere in time and space," Jack pitched in.

     "The entire universe at our fingertips," the Doctor was practically bouncing. This was obviously his domain, and he became almost childlike in his excitement. "Anywhere and anywhen! Whatever we want! Isn't it great?"

     "Come with us," Jack said. "Go travelling. See the universe. Take a load off."

     "I....I....I...." Imogen stuttered. "I really don't know what to say..."

     "Say yes," Jack smiled.

     "Jack..." the Doctor said, almost as a warning.

     "Hush," Jack replied. "Give her a chance. It's your choice, Jenny."

     "Doctor?" Imogen said softly. "I don't want to impose on you."

     "Eh," the Doctor brushed it off. "One more chance. That's all you're getting. I'll give you one more chance. Blow it, and you're gone. You're out. Done. Finished. Terminated. Bye-bye. I mean, you might as well. Who knows? You may even have a bit of fun."

     "Okay," Imogen smiled. _Just off to who knows where with a pair of strange men. What could_ possibly _go wrong?_ To the men she said, "Umm...do you mind? I should probably go get some stuff."

     "Stuff?" the Doctor asked.

     "You know," she said. "Stuff. Personal stuff. Clothes and the like?"

     "Oh!" the Doctor exclaimed. He was flushed, embarrassed that the thought had not occurred to him. "Right! Stuff! Human stuff!"

     "You're not human?" Imogen asked calmly.

     "No," the Doctor was whizzing around the control panel. "Time Lord."

     "But you look human," she said, a puzzled expression plastered on her face.

     "No," he corrected. " _You_ look _Time Lord_. Where do you live?"

     She rattled off the address and said, "I'll be back in a tick." She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. "This...this is... How did we get here?" She was standing - no, the TARDIS was parked - in the middle of the Kensingtons' garden.

     "Anywhere in time and space," the Doctor explained. "We just hopped across town to about..." He looked down at his watch. "Five minutes after you left. Run along."

     "Okay..." she replied cautiously. She made to the house. As she walked through the door, she nearly bumped into Mrs. Kensington.

     "Oh, dearie," the elderly woman smiled. "Did you change your mind about tea?"

     "No, thank you, ma'am," Imogen smiled sadly. "Actually, I've been thinking. I ran into an old friend from grade school while I was out the other day. And, well, I've been thinking about what he said. I'm leaving. At least for a while, ma'am. I've got the money now to pay for the rest of the month's rent. Then I'll be off."

     "Don't worry about the money, sweetheart," Mrs. Kensington assured her with a pat on the shoulder. "You go out there and live your life. Just don't forget to visit this old woman from time to time."

      "Yes, mum," Imogen hugged the landlady. "Thank you, so much, for everything."

     Mrs. Kensington nodded and walked off, presumably to the parlor to serve tea. Imogen genuinely smiled and briskly sauntered up the stairs to her room. She threw what little she had into her rucksack.

     _Welcome to the beginning of the end of your life,_ she told her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was so pale. She had always been pale, but this was something more, something worse than her usual complexion. This was a sickly sort of pale. Dark circles were beginning to form under her bluish green eyes, no doubt a result of so many sleepless nights. She didn't think that her dark blonde hair was helping her appearance. _I look so...so..._ weak _. I need some sleep. And some sun. Maybe some chips. Or make-up. Chips and make-up._ She resigned herself to her appearance, grabbed her rucksack and bolted down the stairs, taking two at a time. _Finally..._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------_

     "What do you think, Doctor?" Jack asked as they sat in TARDIS, waiting for Imogen to reappear with her things.

     "About the girl?" the Doctor replied as he fiddled away at various controls.

     "No," Jack retorted. "About Manchester United."

     "What's that?" the Doctor asked sincerely. "Rugby?"

     "No, it's football," Jack rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Doctor, what do you think of her?"

     "I think she's stubborn, impulsive, rude, and young," he answered bluntly. "And she's a blonde. That's everything you look for in a woman, if I'm not mistaken."

     "You're one to talk about blondes," Jack scoffed. "You've managed to marry _two_ of them in the time I've known you."

     "Oh, shut-up," the Doctor laughed.

     "Tell me Doctor, is River really a screamer, or is that all talk?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

      "Oh, _shut-up!_ " the Doctor blushed profusely.

     "What do you _really_ think about Imogen?" Jack asked, more seriously this time.

     The Doctor quickly sobered up and answered equally as serious, "I think she's willful and impulsive. At the same time, I think she _wants_ to do the right thing. She has good intentions. But there's something...I dunno... _off_ about her. Something not quite right. I mean, she's hopping into a box with two strange men, with whom she is not acquainted, to explore all of time and space, with no questions asked. Isn't that a bit off-putting?"

     "There it is!" Jack threw his arms in the air.

     "There's what?" the Doctor asked defensively.

     "The reason!" Jack laughed harder. "I doubt you've been off-put a single day in your life. There's always _something_ , some mystery, whether it's real or in your head. 'I'm the Doctor! I see something that I don't think makes sense! Let's go poke it with a stick!' You think she has something to offer, a puzzle for you. That's why you're letting her stay. Because you don't trust her. Really, Doctor?"

     "You know me," the Doctor smiled. "I love a good mystery. But it's something more than that. I can't quite put my finger on it. Yet." He paused for a moment. "Why did _you_ invite her?"

     "Well...I..." Jack stammered.

     "She's a pretty blonde," the Doctor accused.

     Jack whipped his head back as he laughed, "You'll never know."

     "You..." the Doctor wagged his finger at Jack. "No funny business in the time vortex. I don't need another River running around here."

     "I hardly know her!" Jack scowled playfully.

     "Shall I repeat myself?" the Doctor raised his eyebrows.

     Each of the two men continued to stare the other down until the tension became too much. Both fell over laughing uncontrollably, hardly able to breathe.

 

                               ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

     Imogen gazed for what she assumed was the last time at the place she had called home. She sighed. _This is it, Imogen. No turning back. Not now._

     She entered the TARDIS, ready to run away from her problems, ready to leave everything and everyone behind. But even one as desperate as Imogen Keegan knew it could never be that simple.

   


	3. Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes Imogen into space, and an old friend crashes the party.

     "Am I interrupting something?" Imogen chuckled at the scene she walked into. The Doctor and Jack were both on the floor laughing maniacally. The Doctor was gasping for air, and tears were rolling down each man's face. They were both roughly the shade of a tomato. Her sudden appearance did not seem to aid their situation in the slightest. The Doctor was reaching for the TARDIS console, most likely to pull himself to his feet. He failed miserably and fell face-first on the floor. Jack was now gasping for air. A strange noise escaped him.

     "Did you just snort?" Imogen giggled. "Captain Jack Harkness, I am shocked. I never would have pegged you for a snorter. That is...that is something is something else, right there."

     It took several moments longer for the two men to regain their composure. When they could finally stand again, they were both panting heavily.

     "Welcome back to reality," Imogen smiled mockingly. "What'd I miss? Or do I even want to know?"

     "Hey there, Jenny," Jack winked, though still breathing heavily.

     "My name is _not_ Jenny," her smile subsided as she half growled. "It. Is. _Imogen._ "

     Jack laughed. The Doctor smiled sympathetically at her, "You really shouldn't have let him know it bothers you. He'll never stop."

     "Whatever," she muttered, knowing she'd unconditionally lost this battle.

     The Doctor laughed, "Where do you want to go?"

     "What?" Imogen's brow furrowed in confusion.

     "Where, when, do you want to go?" the Doctor repeated. "You've the entirety of the universe to pick from. It's your first run, your choice."

     "To be honest, I'm still...processing...all of this really," she told him shyly. "It's like magic. It's something new. I don't know what to think yet, and that's a first for me, not knowing what to think, what to say. It's a lot to take in."

     The Doctor smiled knowingly, and Jack, having come to stand by her, wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

     "You get used to it," Jack told her.

     "Really?" she asked skeptically. Jack simply shrugged.

     The Doctor turned and pulled some levers on the console. He faced the pair again and said to Imogen, "Go look out the door."

     She cautiously looked him up and down.

     "Nothing's going to pop out and eat you," the Doctor laughed. "Well, assuming we're where I'd planned to be."

     "Not helping, Doctor," Jack interrupted. He took Imogen's hand and led her to the TARDIS door. With a gentle pull it opened. What laid outside was something she'd only dreamed of seeing.

     "That's...that's impossible!" Imogen gasped. She looked out to see the Earth, suspended in space. She could see the blues of the oceans, darker in places and so light in others. She saw the greens and browns of the land and the frozen white of the poles. White clouds swirled across the skies. She could see the rise of the mountain ranges and the depth the seas. Looking up, she could see the moon beyond the Earth. In that moment, Imogen Keegan felt smaller than she'd ever felt before. She was just a speck, less than a speck, in the vastness that was existence. There was so much, and she was nothing in comparison. Awestruck, a single tear fell from her left eye. Without realizing she was doing so, she whispered ever so quietly, "It's beautiful."

     She stared open-mouthed at the marvelous sight. A thought popped into her head. She turned to the Doctor and said, "Wait a moment. How are we breathing? Isn't space supposed to be like a vacuum of sorts? How do we have air?"

     "In layman's terms, Doctor," Jack interjected.

     "Well," the Doctor scrunched his face, seemingly trying to find simple words to explain the phenomenon. "Think of it as a giant bubble. Yes, that makes sense. A giant air bubble surrounding the TARDIS. The TARDIS projects a shield of sorts that allows oxygen levels to be maintained within and just outside of her."

     "Did he just call the TARDIS a girl?" Imogen whispered to Jack.

     "That's because she is!" the Doctor exclaimed. He turned and stroked the console, "Aren't you, Old Girl? Just ignore the mean little human."

     "Wow," Imogen mouthed silently. To the Doctor she said, "Thank you, Doctor. This is... absolutely incredible. Thank you for showing me."

     "I'm glad you like it," The Doctor grinned happily. "Now! Jack, if you'll show her to her room, I have things to do!"

     "Which one is hers?" Jack asked.

     "Down the corridor, take a left, another left, the third right, second left, right again, left again, sixth door on the right," the Doctor said absentmindedly, already fiddling with the various levers and buttons. He added, "Shut the door."

     Imogen closed the door, picked up her rucksack, then turned to follow Jack, who seemed to have no problem navigating the complicated, winding corridors of the TARDIS.

     "I realize it's bigger on the inside," she mumbled, "but this is ridiculous."

     "You should see the library," Jack laughed.

     "Library?" Imogen perked up at the possibility of books.

     "Yeah," Jack replied. "Though, personally, my favorite bit is the pool."

     "There's a swimming pool in the library?" she raised her eyebrows. Jack smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back, "I still have a lot to learn, don't I? Who would have ever imagined that any of this is possible? Time travel and teleportation? This is the stuff of science fiction. H. G. Wells and George Orwell and Jules Verne would go into shock."

     "True," was all Jack offered. They walked quietly for a few more moments. When they reached a pink door, Jack slowed and said, "Here we are. Can't believe he gave you a pink door..."

     "Thank you, Jack," Imogen interrupted.

     He opened the door and held it, "Ladies first."

     She rolled her eyes and stepped in. The room was fairly large. There was a built-in cupboard on one wall. She raised her eyebrows and chuckled at the queen sized bunk bed. The walls were a calming shade of purple, and a large blue area rug covered the floor. Jack told her quietly, "Don't worry. We can change things if we need to."

     "No," she practically sang. "It's fantastic. I just...I don't know what I'm going to put in it. I didn't bring much. Didn't have much _to_ bring."

     "I'm pretty sure the TARDIS will have already stocked the closet for you," he informed her.

     "This is brilliant," she was over the moon.

     Without thinking, Imogen turned and hugged Jack. Just as absent-mindedly, Jack leaned down and kissed her. She froze. Her body went limp, and a chill travelled down her spine. Not realizing that the young girl was paralyzed, Jack put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed with more ferventness. Finally, she came back to her senses and pushed him away.

     "Jack!" she squealed. "What the hell?"

     "I'm sorry," he gasped. "I thought...I mean....I'm sorry..."

     "You kissed me," she accused.

     "I did," he stated worriedly. "It usually goes over a lot better than this."

     "Usually?" she hissed. " _Usually?_ "

     "Right," he took a step back.

     "Please, just get out," she said dejectedly. "Now."

     "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I really am."

     Then he was gone, and she was alone. Imogen slammed the door shut with a _bang!_ and threw herself on the bed. The tears came so naturally. It was as if the floodgates had broken. She cried and cried and cried. Because the kiss hadn't been that bad. Because she really didn't mind. Because she had wanted to kiss him back.

     _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You know why you can't,_ she told herself. _You know it's wrong. Damn it! It's not fair. He's gorgeous, and I'm...and I'm...I'm dying. God, I'm dying. And he...he doesn't deserve that. No one deserves that. You can't. Don't fall for him, Imogen. Don't._

     But she could already feel herself slipping off that edge. Perhaps it wasn't even that it was Jack Harkness, but that it was a closeness that she knew she couldn't have. She knew she could never get that close to another being with the time she had left, and it broke her heart. Alas, she could do nothing about it. She knew that. She laid there for an hour, feeling completely empty and alone.

     _Get up!_ Imogen ordered herself. _Get up and get back out there! Show him that you're fine! Pretend it didn't happen. Probably the easiest thing to do. Fake it till you make it, right?_

     With that thought, she stood and composed herself. Remarkably, she successfully navigated her way back to the control room, where she found Jack and the Doctor deep in conversation. They didn't seem to notice her, so she leaned against the wall and waited until they did.

     Suddenly, the door flew open. The distinct sounds of sonic blasters rang through the air. The Doctor leapt in the air and frantically ran to the door, and Jack followed suit. Jack looked straight at Imogen with wide eyes. In the next moment, Jack was pulling someone inside and shutting the door as quickly as he could manage.

     The woman shook the mop of curly blonde hair on her head, looked straight at the Doctor and said, "Hello, Sweetie."

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're with me so far, thank you. Criticism is welcome. This isn't beta'd or Brit-picked, so I hope it's going well enough. Expect an update soon.


	4. The Past and the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jack's royal screw up, he and the Doctor have a heart to heart. And River, well... Spoilers!

      Flirting came naturally to Captain Jack Harkness, as did anything remotely sexual. He had kissed Imogen before his mind had even had a chance to process the desire. By the time his lips touched hers, he was lost to the world. He didn't notice the way her body tensed up, how rigid she became. His arms traveled down her body until they came to rest around her waist. He pulled her closer, held her tighter. It didn't register to him that she wasn't kissing him back. He was hypnotized, and he kissed harder, more passionately. And then she was pushing him away.

     He was, to say the least, shocked. The last time he had been rejected...come to think of it, had he ever actually been rejected? Nothing came to mind, though telling her that certainly hadn't been one of his best ideas. He apologized profusely over and over, but she yelled for him to leave. As he did, the door slammed behind him.

     _Damn. Way to go, Harkness,_ he silently reproached himself. Not wanting to face the Doctor just yet, he decided to roam the corridors of the TARDIS. He walked and walked and walked, past the swimming pool and the library, past the garage, past the room full of marvelous costumes, past the doors that remained permanently and mysteriously locked.

     He came to a spiral staircase that led him down to a trapdoor. When he went through it, he found himself back in the TARDIS console room. The TARDIS had managed to lead him back here, likely sensing his need to talk to someone, even if that someone was the Doctor.

     "Jack!" the Doctor grinned. "Didn't expect to see you back so soon. How did it go with Imogen?"

     "Not nearly as well as I would have hoped," the Captain admitted. He relayed to his old friend what had happened between he and their newest companion.

     The Doctor frowned, "You just kissed her?

     Jack nodded, and the Doctor replied, "You gave her no warning? Nothing? Well, of course she's upset! She barely knows you! And she's all of what? Nineteen?"

     "Seriously?" Jack said, exasperated. "You really aren't helpful!"

     "Maybe she's shy," the Doctor suggested. "Or playing hard to get? Don't humans do that?"

     "Honestly, you'd think we were an entirely foreign species," Jack raised his eyebrows. "She slammed the door in my face. That's not playing hard to get. That's playing get the hell away. And then....who actually tells someone that it usually works? I feel like an idiot."

    "Well..." the Doctor made a face that read as "debatable".

     "Not helping," Jack glared. "I actually, genuinely like her. She's feisty, kinda sweet, pretty in a way that isn't traditional. You know, she almost reminds me of...him."

     The Doctor smiled sadly, understanding completely, "You know, I'm sure he would want nothing more than for you to be happy. He knew the kind of man you are. But I don't think he would be happy with the way you seem to always drag yourself down anymore. You've never been one to second guess yourself. So why now? Why her? Because you think there could be something more there. And he would be happy for you."

     "I know you're right," Jack said. "Sometimes, though... Sometimes I feel like he isn't gone, like I could turn around and he'll be standing right behind me with that shy smile of his. We used to play naked hide and seek..."

     "Too much information," the Doctor interrupted uncomfortably.

     "Sorry," Jack grinned, unashamed.

     "You need to move on," the Doctor told him. "It's been more than a century."

     "I can't," he replied sadly, the mild burn of tears reaching his eyes. "I promised him. He told me that I would forget. He told me that in a thousand years, the name Ianto Jones would be lost to me. And I promised him that I would never forget. I can't. I can't forget."

     "Moving on doesn't necessarily mean forgetting," the Doctor put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Moving on means accepting what happened and learning to love again. He'll always, in a sense, be with you. You'll always carry his memory in your heart. But that shouldn't stop you from living your life. Ianto wouldn't want that."

     "You're right," Jack hung his head. "What should I say to her?"

     "When she's calmed down, apologize," the Doctor stated simply. "Without bringing up past conquests, I remind you."

     "Noted," Jack smiled solemnly.

     "Then, I suppose, go from there," the Doctor cocked his head, thinking further about the situation. "After that, you're on your own, because this is about as far into this situation as I'm willing to get. That girl seems like she could have a serious temper on her, and I have no intention of getting on the wrong side of it when it isn't necessary."

     "Thanks," Jack said dryly. He paused. "Do you hear that?"

     The pair stopped and listened carefully. Indeed, there was a strange noise, and it sounded like it was getting closer.

     "That sounds like...can't be," Jack scrunched his face. "We're in the middle of space. There's no way that's gun fire."

     The Doctor hopped and looked at his monitor, "Actually, it can be."

     "How?" Jack stood up, unconvinced. "Explain to me how there's a gun fight in _space_."

     "Simple," the Doctor said, a look of disbelief on his face. "We're not in space. The TARDIS has moved on her own accord. We're on the forest moon of Croonst."

      He flipped on the monitor to see what was happening outside of the TARDIS. He mumbled something that sounded eerily similar to, "That woman..."

     The TARDIS door flew open, and the Doctor ran to it. Jack followed quickly behind. Looking up, he realized Imogen was standing on the opposite wall.

     He looked at her with wide eyes and thought, _How long has she been standing there? She couldn't have heard anything, right? Oh my god! How are we going to explain River to her? I thought we would have time before she met her. This is going to be interesting, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing._

     River was running toward the TARDIS as fast as she could. Behind her, Jack could see a horde of dark, horned beasts breaking through the edge of the tree line. She ran faster. She got closer and closer to the TARDIS, a glint in her eyes and a smile on her face. She was almost there, so close, before she tripped. She fell mere meters away from the vessel. The Doctor let out a sort of strangled noise. The creatures were quickly gaining ground.

     On instinct, Jack ran out to help the woman. He pulled her to her feet and they began to run. Her feet gave out again. Before she could hit the ground, Jack's arm was around her waist, and he was dragging her along. She gathered herself together and they both practically dove into the blue box. Jack slammed the door shut tightly behind them. He continued panting heavily, while  River quickly regained her composure and turned to the Doctor.

     "Hello, Sweetie," she smiled and kissed him. To Imogen's surprise, the Doctor kissed back. The Doctor smiled sweetly as they separated, calmer and happier than Imogen had yet seen him.

     The Doctor turned to Imogen and said, "This is - "

     "Hello, Imogen," the woman smiled.

     "Excuse me?" Imogen's face crinkled in confusion.

      "Imogen," the Doctor cut back in. "This is River Song, my wife."

      "And a pain in my - " Jack started.

      "Shut up," River rolled her eyes. They both proceeded to laugh. River proceeded, "I'll....explain everything to her, Doctor."

     River walked off, and Imogen followed. She hadn't expected this strange woman to lead her to Imogen's own room.

     "How do you know where I sleep?" Imogen asked nervously.

     "So full of questions," River laughed serenely. "Sit down, sweetie."

     Imogen obeyed and sat on the bed.

     "How are you feeling?" River asked calmly, though a sliver of worry flashed in her eye.

     "Wonderful," Imogen lied cautiously. This woman was, in a way, completely foreign, and, though the Doctor obviously did, she didn't know whether it would be wise to trust her.

     "Imogen..." River replied, annoyance breaking into the coolness of her voice. "Please. Don't lie to me. It will get you nowhere, I promise."

     "I have no idea what you mean," Imogen said, this time only half-lying.

     River gave her a look that Imogen was sure could see straight into her soul. River sighed exasperatedly, clearly becoming more frustrated. Imogen didn't, couldn't, understand the woman's frustration. They'd only just met. It wasn't as if she could....

     "I know everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. School can be...trying. But hey! Finals are almost over, and then we should be back on track. I already have the next four chapters written, and I will be updating weekly. As always, criticism is welcome. If you see a mistake, let me know, and I will fix it as quickly as I can.   
> You can follow me on tumblr at thecaptainhedgehog.tumblr.com!


	5. Rules and Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Imogen finally sit down for a chat. Secrets are revealed and rules are set down.

     "E-e-excuse me?" Imogen sputtered out.

     "Imogen," River smiled sadly. "I know that you're dying, sweetheart. You don't have to hide from me."

     "How do you...I mean...." Imogen was tripping over her words, not entirely sure what she was trying to ask. This woman was insinuating that she knew something she couldn't possibly know. She'd never even met the woman!

     "I'm River Song," she sat down on the bed next to the younger woman. "The Doctor is my husband, but I'm a time traveler as well. We never meet in the right order. Often when we meet, it's at different points in our time streams. Even though you've never met me, I've known you for a while now. I know exactly what's happening with you. I know that you're dying, and I know that you're afraid. I know that Jack kissed you, and I know that you pushed him away because you didn't want him to know. I know that you joined the Doctor to get away. There was nothing left for you there, and you want to experience something before it's too late. I know you don't think you're anything special, that you're not important, that you aren't noticed, that no one cares, but I know very well that that is not true. You are so special, Imogen, so, so special. You are more important than you will ever realize, and you could do amazing things."

     "What's going to happen to me?" Imogen whispered, her head on the shoulder of River, who had, during her speech, sat down next to Imogen and put her arm around her.

     "Spoilers," River replied. "I can't tell you what hasn't happened yet. Nothing is certain. Time can be rewritten."

     "I'm so scared," Imogen whispered, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

     "I know, sweetie," River kissed the top of the young woman's head. "I know."

     River held her and whispered comforting nonsense as she cried herself dry. Even as the tears ceased to fall, Imogen's body continued to wrack with sobs. Her breathing was quick and short, almost to the point of hyperventilating.

     "Let it all out," River told her.

     When she finally began breathing normally again, Imogen said, "I don't want them to know. You can't tell them. The Doctor will take me back. He'll send be back and never think twice about it. And Jack... I don't know what Jack will do. They can never know."

     "Imogen," River sighed. "You know they'll find out sooner or later."

     "I know that," Imogen stated plainly. "But I'm hoping for it to be later. Promise me, River. Promise me you won't tell."

     "I promise," River agreed reluctantly. "But if you're going to go through with this, there are rules you'll have to know. Rule one is the Doctor lies. As much as you want to believe him, he isn't always going to tell you the truth. Regardless of that, you must always listen to him. Do as he says. He knows what  he's doing, even when you don't understand. Rule two: you must be a better liar than him, and believe me when I say he's had centuries of practice. He can see through the best ruse, the best poker face, and you must fool him. Your lies are everything. Rule three? Never let him see the pain. Never let him see the hurt. He doesn't like to remember that we're mortal. And rule four: don't get caught. The rules don't exist. He doesn't like being lied to. He detests things being hidden from him, but I think, especially this time, it's for the best of all involved until we are at the point it becomes impossible to hide the truth. The Doctor mustn't know. Do you understand?"

     Imogen nodded and repeated, "The Doctor lies. Lie better. Don't show pain. Don't get caught. Simple enough. You aren't nearly as innocent as you look, are you, River?"

     A look of surprise crossed the older woman's face before it was quickly replaced with a smile. She asked, "Do I look innocent to you?"

     A grin spread across Imogen's face as she replied, "Not in the slightest."

     Sobering up she asked, "Am I going to be okay?"

     "You know I can't answer that," River answered sadly, then added, "Even if I knew."

     "So there's a chance?" Imogen asked hopefully.

     "I hope so," River replied.

     "You're married to the Doctor," Imogen said. "What's he like?"

     "He's the Doctor," River smiled, her face flooding with love. "I live for the days when I see him. He's wonderful and amazing. He's so brave, so very brave. Sometimes he's foolish. He always wants to be merciful, always wants to help. Sometimes that doesn't work out so well for him. He's loving. But he can leave himself vulnerable. He's clever, more so than any other being I've ever come across. In the same breaths, he is loved and he is feared. He's been called "The Oncoming Storm". He is fire and ice and rage. He is ancient and forever. He's like night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He burns at the center of time and can see the turn of the universe. He used to have so much hope. He used to have so much trust. but he's seen too much. He's watched too many suffer, lost too many people. Everyone knows that everyone dies, and nobody knows it like he does. But if he ever accepted it, even for a moment, I think all the skies of all the worlds would go dark. Because he keeps fighting, even when all is lost, he never stops trying. He means so much, to so many people, and I don't think he truly realizes that. He is a god who's trying to be human."

     "And you think, in spite of all of that, he would leave me behind?" Imogen asked, awestricken.

     "Yes," River answered with great surety.

     "Why?" Imogen demanded.

     "Because if he doesn't have to watch you die, he can pretend you aren't," River answered again. "For him, you could live a thousand more years. He'd convince himself that you would be better on Earth, or that you're too frail to travel. Death and destruction follow him wherever he goes, and it hangs over him like a never ending storm. Sometimes... He likes to pretend, if only for a brief time, that none of it is real. He travels with people to push away the pain. To have one of us dying, that's inviting the pain in. I don't think he could really handle watching someone wither away before his eyes."

     Imogen was beginning to see the Doctor in a new light. He had seemed so pompous, yet so childish. The man was, in reality, much more complex than that.

    With a silent, yet mutual understanding that all that needed to had been discussed, the two women stood.

     "One more time," River said quickly as they began to leave the room. "The rules?"

     "The Doctor lies. Lie better. Don't show pain. Don't get caught."

     Confident in the younger woman, River led Imogen out the door.

     "Now," River smiled in a manner that could easily be mistaken for maniacal, "Let's go see what trouble we can get into."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, guys! I hope you continue to enjoy, and I'll try to update more punctually.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the references throughout this chapter. The two biggest ones are during River's monologue midway through. One from "The Family of Blood," borrowed from Tim Latimer, and the other one of River's very own quotes from "Forest of the Dead."


	6. A Nice Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear can be a powerful thing, but it can also be overcome.

"Where are we?" River half-shouted, causing Jack to jump, as she and Imogen reentered the console room.

The Doctor barely looked up as he replied, "We're on our way to Paris, the planet, not the city."

River sauntered over and began pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor admonished, a bit put off by her actions.

"We have to go back," River answered, continuing to manipulate the controls.

"Go  _back_?" the Doctor's mouth hung open. "You want to go  _back_  to Skarun?"

"Ha!" Jack smiled coyly at the Doctor. "Aren't  _you_ generally the one who wants to go gallivanting into hopeless situations?

"Those things that were chasing you?" the Doctor came to River's side and put his right hand over her left as she was about to pull the lever to send them back. "What were they?"

"Experiments," River replied flatly. "They were all Skarunian. The Valefresians invaded the Elvonian system a decade ago. They chose Skarun's forest moon, Croost, as a sort of...settlement. It's not been pretty. They've been rounding up the Skarunians, a sector at a time, and they've been experimenting on everyone they've taken. The Valefresians are trying to weaponize these people. When they finish with this planet, who's to say they won't move on to the next one and the next one and every single one after that? If we don't go back, we sentence the Skarunians to extinction."

"Okay," the Doctor said softly. Keeping his hand on hers, the couple pulled the lever that would take them to Skarun. The TARDIS jolted, almost as if it had suddenly come to a halt and turned around.

* * *

Regaining her balance, Imogen looked around. Jack stood on the far side of the room. She could feel his eyes boring into her. The look on his face was almost solemn, sad even. She walked over and leaned against the rail beside him.

They stood there awkwardly, looking anywhere but at each other. Soon they both came to watch the Doctor and River interact. River glided gracefully while the Doctor clumsily navigated around the console. Somehow, despite the Doctor's lack of coordination, they made flying the time machine seem like a strange Gallifreyan dance. Every now and then, their paths would cross; their hand would touch, if only momentarily; passing would take longer than necessary, the Doctor taking a moment to smile into River's hair, or River's hand trailing along his back.

"It's sweet, isn't it?" Imogen broke the silence between her and Jack. The Doctor and River either didn't notice or didn't care. "The way they are together? I don't think I've ever seen two people so in sync with one another."

"I never thought I'd see it," Jack's smile didn't reach his eyes. "Especially after Rose. I never thought I'd see him, of all people, fall in love. But here we are. If you tell her I said so, I'll deny it, but River is the perfect match for him. She makes him genuinely happy."

"Do you ever wish you had something like that?" Imogen asked. Jack cautiously turned to look at her, and their eyes locked.

After a few beats, Jack answered, "I...I actually have."

Imogen broke the eye contact, "Oh. You do?"

"I did," Jack frowned, confused that she had turned away.

"You did?" she repeated.

"A very, very long time ago," Jack nodded. "He died in my arms. And there was absolutely nothing I could do to save him. That was ninety-seven years ago."

" _Ninety-seven_?" Imogen's eyes widened. "How old are you?"

"Two thousand, four hundred, give or take a few years," Jack shrugged. "I don't really age. I can't die. It definitely keeps things fresh."

"I imagine..." Imogen mumbled.

"Jealous, are we?" Jack smiled, gaining confidence.

"You have no idea," she frowned.

Jack didn't notice her expression and continued, "About earlier...I'm sorry. It was kind of forward of me."

"You think?" Imogen guffawed.

"Look, I really am sorry," Jack frowned. "I - "

Imogen interrupted, "Jack, it's fine. I was...shocked, is all. I didn't expect it. Believe it or not, I've reacted worse to being kissed. Ha! The first time Lyle tried, we were sixteen. I broke his arm. He was so sweet about it. He told his mom that he fell out of his bedroom window, trying to fly. Which, it wouldn't have been the first time that had happened."

Her face glowed as she reminisced on the incident. Jack frowned, "You have a beau?"

The glow quickly died as she replied sadly, "I  _had_  a beau. Things happened. We didn't see eye to eye. He wanted to get married, start a family, the whole big house with a white picket and two point five kids, have a life together. I couldn't give him that. It was a painful break-up, but he's a big boy. He'll be fine."

"Oh," Jack smiled unconvincingly. "Well, if you ask me, the domestic life is overrated anyway."

Imogen responded with an equally unconvincing smile. Her thoughts wandered to the man she had left behind, and she wondered how he was - or how he had, as he was probably dead now - handled her sudden departure. She'd given him no warning. When she'd gone to see him that morning, all she gave him was a simple, "Good-bye. Have a nice life." The look on his face had been heartbreaking. He would have been happier, more at ease, if she'd forcibly pulled his heart from his chest, rather than simply breaking it. A hand on her shoulder pulled her from her thoughts.

"You know," Jack said softly. "You're strong. You'll be fine, too."

"Thanks, Jack," she said so softly that Jack barely made out the words. She surprised herself with her next move, but to say that Jack was shocked was an understatement. She faced him, grabbed his collar, and kissed him chastely on the lips once, twice, then three times.

* * *

 

The fourth kiss was deeper, and Jack smiled into it. He hadn't felt like this in a century. He'd thought this part of him had died with Ianto, but this feeling, this pure bliss... Yes, he'd definitely missed this. He cautiously moved his hands to her waist, and, when she didn't object, he wrapped his arms around her. For once, he didn't fight for dominance. He let Imogen take charge, let her lead. He felt her hands release his collar, and her arms adjusted to relax around his neck. Her hands ran through his hair. When she broke the contact, he almost whimpered at the loss. His eyes slowly opened. She smiled shyly at him, and he,  _the_  Captain Jack Harkness, smiled just as shyly.

"That was a nice surprise," he whispered.

"Yeah," she agreed quietly.

"If you two lovebirds are done," the Doctor said loudly, "we're here."

Jack looked up and glared at the Doctor, who grinned back, completely unfazed. River looked at the pair with a look in her eyes that Jack read as something resembling pity. He knew she probably knew something that they didn't, but at that moment, he simply didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this has taken as long as it has. As it has been mentioned before, this fic was cross posted on other sites years ago. I have gone back through and done a bit of editing and spell check, and the rest of the originally posted chapters should be up by the end of the day. I have begun working on this fic again, and I hope to begin updating weekly. Again, I am so sorry that this has taken as long as it has. Thank you to those are bearing with me.   
> As always, if you leave a comment, I will do my best to respond!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @musingsofaqueergeek


	7. Croonst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, Jack, River and Imogen land on the forest moon of Croonst.

"Right!" the Doctor said as the group stepped out of the TARDIS. "First things first. Do not wander off. Under no circumstances are you to wander off. Second thing: Imogen, stay near Jack. River, you stick with me. Fourth thing! Wait, no. Third thing: be very careful!"

"I assume you're armed, River?" Jack asked in a way that wasn't really meant to be a question.

"Always," River winked. Jack handed a blaster to Imogen.

"You have got to be kidding me," the Doctor frowned.

"Sweetie," River put her hand on his arm. "I understand your aversion to guns, but this is one of those rare exceptions. We must be able to defend ourselves. The Valefresians will not hesitate to neutralize a threat, armed or not."

"We're a threat," Jack added cheerily.

"Be very aware of what you are doing," the Doctor said, succumbing unhappily. "Kill no one unless  _absolutely_  necessary. Negotiate, or at least try to. I want none of your "shoot and ask questions later" nonsense. Am I understood?"

"Yes," the three companions answered simultaneously.

"Fine," the Doctor grumbled.

* * *

 

It was all very strange to Imogen. It was comparable to trying to wrap one's head around quantum physics all at once. Here she was, a nineteen-year-old woman from a small village in Britain, walking around on a foreign planet in the far distant future with a sonic blaster trying to save an entire species. It certainly put things into perspective.

* * *

 

They had landed just outside of a small village. The streets were completely abandoned.

"River," Imogen asked cautiously and quietly. "Where is everyone?"

"Hiding or evacuated, most likely," River shrugged. "Most of the villages near here have been cleared out, one way or another. The Valefresian mercenaries are, reportedly, getting close to this area. Realistically, it's only a matter of hours, at the most, before they strike here."

"Brilliant," Imogen replied grimly.

"Stay at the ready," Jack inserted. "I don't want to get shot because someone forgot to draw their blaster."

"Shut up," River rolled her eyes. "We're all fully aware as to who's the better shot."

"Now, now, children," the Doctor muttered half-heartedly, a reluctant smile plastered to his face. "Behave."

"That's not what you said last time, Doctor," Jack winked.

The Doctor blushed scarlet, and River laughed. Imogen smiled at their banter, accepting the strange dynamic amongst the small group. It dawned on her that these three are completely familiar with each other, that they may have known each other for years. Here, she was the outsider.

_Not all that different from home after all, huh?_ she thought.  _Well, if home involved...whatever this is._

She was pulled from her thoughts by the Doctor's hand on her arm. She was about to protest when he put his finger to his lips and quickly shook his head. River and Jack fell back, allowing the Doctor to take the lead. It occurred to her how their actions mimicked incredibly experienced soldiers. The Doctor took point, River and Jack flanked him, and Imogen took the rear, taking care to continuously look around for any incoming threats. If she was being honest with herself, she thought the whole situation seemed mildly paranoid.

River's eyes narrowed as she said barely loud enough to be audible, "We need to get out of the open. Now."

"Right," the Doctor agreed. "Closest house, then? Right. And...go!"

They broke out into a run, racing to the nearest front door. The cottage was quaint and not very large, but time was of the essence. The Doctor knocked far more calmly than Imogen would have thought was possible.

"We're on your side," he said just as calmly when no one opened the door. Nobody replied, so he continued, "I know you're in there, and I know you're afraid, but we aren't going to hurt you. We're not going to take you, and if we can help it, no one is going anywhere. We're here to help. All we're asking is for is temporary shelter. Please."

After a few beats, the door slowly creaked open.

"In, in! Quickly!" someone croaked hastily.

The door closed as soon as the four were safely within the confines of the abode.

The floor was dirt, and the walls appeared to be lined with some kind of wood. The room was windowless and contained no furniture. The ceiling was nothing but rafters covered by long grass and straw. At first glance, it was very simple. At second glance, there was a form retreating through a trap door in the corner of the large room. They followed without question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me. The next chapter is in the works, and I hope to have it posted within the next few days. 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @musingsofaqueergeek


End file.
